


Blue paint

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: It's a beautiful sight; seeing blue paint.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Blue paint

Finger-painting. It’s the form of art that you learn from a young age and use as you develop. It is fun, enjoyable and exciting to be a part of; but the downfall is that it is very messy. And messy, means MESSY. So when Christopher suggests that him and his dads finger-paint on a cold fall afternoon, they don’t say no; I mean how could you. Have you seen Christopher?

Christopher is a bundle of joy. Of course kids have their ups and down every now and then, but Chris; he is wonderful. He’s been through a lot as a kid. Ranging from his dad not being there as much when he was a baby, to his mother passing away a few years ago. So knowing that it is possible to be one of the reasons that Christopher smiles everyday, it brings great joy.

“Daddy?” Christopher calls as he enters the living room after Buck made them dinner.

“Yes” Eddie replies

Christopher sits down on the couch beside Eddie; heat radiating off of his small little body. “Can we finger-paint?”

Buck peaks his head out of the kitchen and listens in to the conversation.

“Finger-painting? I love finger-painting.” Buck exclaims as he sets the dish that he had in his hand down and comes to sit on the other side of Christopher; giving Eddie puppy dog eyes “Eddie, can we. Can we please finger-paint?”

Eddie looks at his boys, both giving puppy dog eyes. He can’t believe, even his husband’s partaking in this puppy dog eye phase. So childish he thinks; but then he smiles because he loves the both of them.

“Fine” Eddie sighs “But Buck, you have to go get the paints.”

Buck leans in and kisses Eddie on the cheek and goes to get the paint from the cabinet in their room.

“Okay Chris. Lets get you changed into more protective wear. Don’t want those nice clothes getting dirty.” Eddie smiles

Eddie and Buck are not good at art. In fact, they suck at it; their son is way better than them.

“Hey buddy, can you pass me the blue paint?” Buck asks

“Of course.” Christopher says, as he passes him the paint; not looking up from his own.

Buck takes the paint from Christopher and continues painting.

After they are done painting, they wash their hands and clean up; putting their paintings away to dry.

When Eddie comes back from putting Christopher to bed, he meets Buck in the dining room.

He sits down on the table in front of him; Buck sitting on the chair between his legs.

Eddie leans down and kisses him on the forehead. 

“Thank you, for today.” he says

Eddie doesn’t need Buck to look up to know he’s smiling.

“It was Chris’ idea. He’s and amazing kid.” Buck says, whilst shuffling the painting he made in his hands.

Eddie looks down at the painting.

“Why did you use those colours?” Buck’s painting consists of the colour pink and blue.

Buck looks up at him and passes the painting.

“Well, the colour pink represents affection and love and the colour blue represents loyalty and wisdom.” he starts “I made it for you.”

Eddie smiles at that; bringing Buck in for a kiss. When he pulls back and holds his hands, he sees something on his fingertips.

“What’s on your fingers?” he questions

Buck looks down at his hands and laughs.

“Oh, I guess it’s the blue paint still smudged on my fingers.”

“I like it on you.” Eddie brings Buck’s fingers up to his face “It matches your eyes.”

“That’s cute,” Buck starts “but I need to go wash it off.”

Buck gets up from his seat at the table; kissing Eddie softly on the lips and heads to the sink.

As Buck is walking away, Eddie wonders how he got so lucky. Lucky enough to have an amazing son and amazing family all together. He loves it like this and is glad that after all that happened, he has finally found his peace.

His love.


End file.
